My name is Caprine, you damn nuisances
by themboisisbopped
Summary: Ven is Caprine, the owner of the goat miraculous. He's strong, brave, and simply amazing. Or so he tells himself. In reality he's stubborn, sarcastic, and just a bit mean. He's convinced that he's fine being alone, until two people who look way better than him in spandex come along and flip his whole world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Alya slid into the seat beside Marinette, staring at her phone. "The Ladyblog got almost three thousand hits last night!" Alya exclaimed.

"What? Really?" Marinette gasped, peering over Alya's shoulder at the phone screen. "That's amazing!"

"I know! And it's all thanks to my article about that new hero!" Alya exclaimed, sliding her phone back into her bag.

"New hero?" Marinete inquired curiously, but Alya had already moved on, turning to face the front of the room in anticipation of the teacher.

"Look, Mrs. Bustier has someone with her!"

The door opened and the teacher stepped in, accompanied by a boy in a gray hoodie. Marinette watched as Mrs. Bustier guided the boy to the front of the classroom. He looked up at the class, hazel eyes traveling over the faces of his new classmates. He looked extremely nervous, so as his eyes passed over Marinette, she smiled reassuringly.

"Everyone, this is Ven Reed, a transfer from America." Mrs. Bustier gestured to the boy, who was now picking a loose string on his sweatshirt. "Ven, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uh, okay," Ven said in a shaky voice. "My name is Ven, and I'm from America."

It was silent for a moment.

"Uh, Ven, can you tell us a little more about yourself?" The teacher prompted.

"Sorry." His cheeks flushed red. "I like to read, I guess."

"Thank you, Ven." Mrs. Bustier smiled awkwardly and addressed the class again. "Everyone, please treat Ven kindly and with respect. Ven, you can sit next to Nathanael."

Ven followed her pointing finger to the red haired boy in the top row. Ven smiled back, albeit weakly, and shuffled up the stairs, setting his stuff down on the desk with a thump.

Marinette watched with the rest of the class as the two boys greeted each other, then turned her attention back to Mrs. Bustier.

The classroom was a flurry of movement as the bell rang. As soon as everyone had finished packing up, they mobbed around Ven.

"Why did you move here?"

"What's America like?"

"Are you single?"

That last question was Chloe, who was batting her fake eyelashes at the new boy. Marinette scowled as Chloe put a hand on his shoulder. _It's his first day for crying out loud. Give him some space, _she thought bitterly.

"Hey girl." Alya appeared next to her, using one hand to carry her books and holding her ever-filming phone the other. "Wanna walk home together?"

"Sure, but should we save him first?" Marinette indicated Ven, who was now being talked at by Kim.

Alya squinted at him. "Nah, there'd be no point. They'd just swarm him again tomorrow."

"I guess you're right." Marinette shot one last look at Ven before following Alya out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alya slid into the seat beside Marinette, staring at her phone.

"Marinette, have you seen this?" she asked, eyes wide. The screen displayed a grainy picture of a boy in a gray domino mask and body-suit sitting on top of a building. Large, curling ram horns rested on the sides of his face, interrupting the flow of short auburn hair.

"Who is that? Is it an akuma?" Marinette scrolled down to the brief caption under the picture. _New hero spotted? Mysterious figure seen helping people on the streets; interview with witness to follow._

"You know what this means, right? I have to get an interview with the new hero for the Ladyblog!" Alya exclaimed, eyes shining. Marinette started to respond, but was cut off by the door opening and the teacher walking in.

Everyone fell silent as they noticed the boy that had trailed in behind her. The teacher smiled at the boy and then at the class. "Everyone, this is Ven Reed, a transfer from America." She gestured to the boy, who was now picking a loose string on his sweatshirt, biting his lip so hard it was turning white. "Ven, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The boy looked up. "Uh, okay." His voice was shaky and he looked a bit sick as he pivoted to the face the rows of seats, emerald eyes traveling over every face. "My name is Ven, and I'm from America."

It was silent for a moment.

"Uh, Ven, maybe tell us about your hobbies? Favorite color?" The teacher prompted.

"I like to read, write, and draw. I also like," he paused. "My favorite color is yellow."

"Thank you, Ven." Mrs. Bustier smiled awkwardly and addressed the class again. "Everyone, please treat Ven kindly and with respect. Ven, you can sit next to Nathanael."

Ven followed her pointing finger to the red haired boy in the top row, who smiled. Ven smiled back, albeit weakly, and shuffled up the stairs to Nathaniel, setting his stuff down with a thump.

"Hi, I'm Nathanael," Nathenael said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Ven sat down beside him. "Nice to meet you too."

"Alright everyone!" The teacher picked up a piece of chalk, waving it to get everyone's attention. "Let's get started with the lesson, shall we?


End file.
